Escape the Scorpion's Hold
by spike speigal
Summary: the sequil to Lonley Soul Blues, Jon and Robby escape from the prison, and Jet will chose a new member to the Bebop


Escape from the scorpion's hold  
  
Session2  
  
By ace of diamonds and ace of spades  
  
We do not own Cowboy Bebop but we do own the characters Jon, Robby, And Jack If you steel these people or copy them in any way it may result in a law suit...  
  
Finally you can contact us at  
  
[1]Duo_maxwell_13@msn.com  
  
And  
  
[2]Spike_speigal@msn.com  
  
Jon ran down an ally to find some black scorpion men all pointing guns at him "drop your weapon" a man said. Jon always used a sword over a gun they brought him to a tall building.  
  
IN THE BUILDING  
  
They thrown Jon into a large dark cell, there was one person in there.  
  
" Who are you"  
  
"I'm Robby"  
  
"I'm Jon"  
  
" Why are you in here"  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yeah what about you"  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter too"  
  
"Jon we got to get out of here"  
  
"OK"  
  
Then Robby got up and walked into the light of the window and looked out " Shadow, Shadow come here girl come on" Robby said softly out the window. Then Shadow walked up with an explosive in her mouth. The cat jumped up to the window and jumped in Robby took the bomb from her then put it on one of the bars on the cell door. "That is one cool cat," Jon said in a kidding way. Robby grabbed his cat and ducked in the opposite wall with Jon next to him. Then the door blow open and Jon and Robby ran out Robby had his cat in his arms they ran to a place where they saw there weapons being keep. They got there weapons Jon had a sword and Robby had a gun a auto-shotgun.  
  
They ran into a open room where they could see the outside they could see how close they were to the doors they shot or sliced every one they saw then finally they where at the doors they ran out then ran to a gun shop down the street.  
  
AT THE GUN SHOP  
  
"Jon do you want to team up" Robby said in a very serious way. "Well yeah I guess but who will win then" Jon asked " we'll let Jet figure that out" Robby replied " Then yeah" Jon said. "Ok then lets get some weapons" Jon said "Ok" Robby replied. They got a rocket launcher, some Bowies, some knifes, Robby got some ammo and a sword Jon got two swords. Then after that they walked to a near-by restaurant.  
  
AT THE RESTRUANT  
  
" Ok I've got a plan first you shoot a rocket over the building causing a distraction so we can run in the front door I heir one of the guards talking about Alonzo He is on the top floor of the building"Jon said to Robby.  
  
Then they got up and walked out the door they started to walk toward the tall building nether was sure about this not sure if one or both would die if the plan would work out or if thy would get Alonzo or not. They walked tell they got to the building then Robby took his cat off his head and told her that he would call her if he needed her the cat walked away then Robby pulled the Rocket launcher from his back then shot it over the building they waited for the explosion then ran in the building. Jon ran to the nearest person to him then cut him up then Jon ran up one of two stairways that both lead to the same place. Robby then ran up the other Robby killed all the men on his stair way then looked up and shot one man at the top of the stairs starting to run down then Robby turned and looked down at all the people he killed then looked at Jon as a dead man slid off his sword then Robby looked down at the ground took a deep breath and dropped his gun to the floor.....  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE TOP OF THE BUILDING  
  
"WHAT!!" Alonzo yelled to a man "they're in this building this one get me out of here" "we can't" the man answered "why" Alonzo yelled "the ship was destroyed they blow it up before they even came in" the man said once again "fine get as many men as possible up here to protect me"Alonzo said and with that the man went to an intercom and ordered men to come and protect Alonzo..  
  
THEN IN A LONG HALLWAY  
  
Three men fell in death one was killed by Jon the others where killed by Robby, Robby had a zmg machine gun they ran the rest of the way down the hallway to a elevator they got in and pushed the button for the top floor. Then the doors closed  
  
AT THE TOP FLOOR  
  
The men watched as the lights got closer to the top floor closer and closer then the elevator doors open to show that it was empty a man walked in but it was empty then the top of the elevator open and four smoke bombs fell down then the opening closed again and all but to of the men fell over dead from the smoke the other to had gas masks in case of something like this then Jon and Robby walked out of the elevator with gas masks on Robby shot the last man with his last bullets and his last gun so Robby pulled out a sword Jon only had one sword with him the other was in they're hover car. Jon and Robby ran at Alonzo then he shot some type of new weapon at them it broke both of they're swords so they pulled out throwing bowies and throw them at Alonzo they did not cut him but went through his clothes and hang him up on the wall. Jon and Robby started to beat up Alonzo when they knocked him out they took him down handcuffed him and took him to the hover car and then to the  
Bebop to Jet.  
  
LATER AT THE BEBOP  
  
"Look we got him" Robby said with pride "yeah you did and you got him together" Jet replied "well who wins then" Robby asked. " You both do" Jet said "WHAT" Jon and Robby yelled "Well I didn't say one person would win I said who ever got him" Jet said "ok well I'm going to get the money" Robby said. "You know what we work good together," Jon said to empty space "yeah that's why I was happy that you won," Jet said  
  
AFTER ROBBY GOT BACK  
  
"Well look at that Shadow" Robby said to his cat "we got a new place to live and some extra sending money" he said as he held up the rolled up money. "YONK" Jet said as he snatched the money from Robby's hand " we need this for food." "Well we need to get our stuff right Jon" Robby asked Jon "yeah" Jon said back then they left out the hatch and on to they're home's.  
  
AFTER JON AND ROBBY GOT THEY'RE THING'S  
  
" I got this room" Robby yelled out eagerly as he walked into a room jet was standing right out side Robby's door " Here we go again" Jet said smiling as he walked away from Robby's door.......  
  
HERE WE GO AGAIN....................................  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Duo_maxwell_13@msn.com  
2. mailto:Spike_speigal@msn.com 


End file.
